


Fight Instinct

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: ABO Winstucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Steve, Violence, Winstucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no way for them to be prepared for the first time the alphas clash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Winstucky ABO Dynamics requested by my dear Michelle. <3

There’s no way for them to be prepared for the first time the alphas clash. 

Sam and Bucky have gotten on well so far, the balance of their relationship meaning that there’s very little of the residual ‘my omega’ protectiveness that generally causes problems. But when Dean slips up in a training session, and gets slammed into a wall from the force of the swing behind Bucky’s mechanical arm, Sam has tackled him to the floor with a roar before any of them really has time to process what happened. 

Only the fact that Bucky is a super soldier keeps him from getting beaten bloody by the enraged alpha pinning him to the ground. He locks his hands around Sam’s wrists, legs wrapped around the backs of his legs, and bares his neck. Steve helping a stunned Dean sit up, and the older Winchester is already pleading with his brother to calm down. 

"Sam, Sam stop, stop, I’m okay," Dean says dazedly, trying to shuffle closer but Steve’s firm grip keeps him in place in an effort to keep him out of the way of battling alphas. Sam’s face is a riot of dark fury as he growls down at Bucky, struggling to break free. " _Sammy!_ ”

The combination of the desperate town and nickname finally seems to sink in, and Sam’s head snaps up toward Dean. He stares for a moment before his eyes widen in horror, and he looks back down to see a slightly bruised Bucky with his neck still exposed. “Shit,” he says before renewing his struggles, now trying to pull away, his face burning red in shame. “Let me  _go_ , Bucky!”

"Sam, please. Calm down," the soldier says softly, sitting up and wrestling Sam into an embrace. Sam keeps trying to pull free, only settling with a whimper when Bucky finally sets his teeth into the side of his neck. Sam tilts his head and closes his eyes, feeling tears burn beneath closed lids. He can’t believe what he’s done, he - 

" - thought I was better than this," he chokes out. Bucky only licks at the bite mark, and makes soft soothing noises, stroking his hands across Sam’s back and shoulders as the other alpha finally ceases his struggles. Carefully, Bucky shifts Sam to the side, staying close while setting him on the floor. 

"Sam?" Dean’s worried, faint voice comes from beside him, and Steve is suddenly  settling the omega against Sam’s side. The last of his anger fades, and Sam quickly inspects Dean for injuries. "Back and head hurt, Sam, but I’m okay. Steve checked."

"Sam, can you look at me?" Bucky ventures after a moment. Tentatively, Sam looks up, almost unable to meet the other alphas eyes. "I’m sorry I hurt him, Sam," Bucky goes on when he’s made eye contact. The others try to interrupt but he silences them with a wave of his hand. "Dean is your brother, and was your mate before mine. I hurt him, and you reacted on instinct. None of us are going to fault you for that. Forgive me?"

"N-no, Buck. I shouldn’t’ve- no. You don’t need to apologize, I’m sorry, I overreacted. And now I’ve hurt you," Sam says mournfully, tracing a finger lightly over Bucky’s bruised cheek. Bucky grabs his hand and squeezes it. 

"We’re both sorry then. We’ll just…have to be more careful, yeah?" Bucky finishes, looking at and receiving nods of confirmation from each of them. 

"Let’s go upstairs," Steve suggests. 

They bundle Dean upstairs, separating only to take baths so that they can all soak for a short while, giving each pair time to seek comfort in each other before they’re back in their shared bed. Dean and Steve take the outside, pushing their alphas to the middle. Steve wraps his arms around Sam’s waist, stroking gently over his chest and belly as Dean does the same to Bucky.

The alphas, for their part, murmur apologies to each other for a while, leaning in at one point to trade soft kisses. Sam whispers quietly about the problems he’s always had with his anger, about thinking he was past it, almost berating himself until the others whimper and cuddle him closer. Bucky talks of struggling to control his strength and his instincts from being a spy and a soldier. Steve and Dean hold them close throughout, and the silence that eventually settles is calm and relaxed.

They drop off one by one, nestled comfortably together.


End file.
